Red Lipstick
by reselusi
Summary: Gadis dengan bentuk tubuh seperti huruf S itu melangkah melenggang menjauh setelah suara lembutnya menyapa gendang telinga Sehun./"Lebih baik aku mendapatkan wanita jalang sungguhan, daripada wanita dengan topeng seperti dirinya."/ [ff for HunHan Bubble Tea Couple] [1shoot/SeLu/HunHan/M/GS for Uke] RnR?


Red Lipstick

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

.

Selepas tepat seminggu yang lalu dirinya resmi ditunangkan dengan mitra perusahaan ayahnya, sekarang Sehun melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar mengejar seorang wanita dengan perawakan tinggi semampai. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali karena tak kunjung berhasil menyeret wanita itu pulang.

Diliriknya arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Merasa lelah terus mengelilingi klub itu akhirnya Sehun memutuskan duduk di depan meja bartender sambil memesan wine.

Matanya nyalangnya terus melirik kekanan dan kekiri, memastikan tunangan bermata pandanya ada disekitar ruangan. Nihil. Sehun berdecih pelan.

Gelas winenya bergoyang pelan saat Sehun menangkatnya dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Aku bisa gila."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, melihat kearah stage yang menampilkan seorang gadis mungil berjoget-joget erotis.

Matanya memicing tajam saat pupilnya menangkap seseorang yang sedaritadi ia cari sedang bercumbu mesra dengan lelaki lain di tempat duduk yang cukup sulit terlihat karena sedikit kebelakang dari stage.

Sehun meraih jasnya yang sebelumnya ia lepas dan ia letakan di atas meja. Sehun membiarkan tubuhnya hanya berbalut kemeja putih khas seorang pekerja kantoran.

Bruk!

Sehun mundur satu langkah saat dagu runcingnya terasa menyentuh puncuk kepala seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat keemasan yang harumnya seperti stroberi.

"Maafkan aku,"

Gadis dengan bentuk tubuh seperti huruf S itu melangkah melenggang menjauh setelah suara lembutnya menyapa gendang telinga Sehun.

Sehun mengedikan bajunya acuh, lalu segera berjalan mendekati tunangannya yang bercumbu semakin intim.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya diam saat keluarga Oh dan calon anggota baru kelaurga mereka sedang makan malam bersama. Tunangan pandanya bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun. Padahal Sehun tahu betul kalau sebenarnya gadis itu sempat bertatap mata dengan dirinya.

Ibu Sehun terus berceloteh ini dan itu, membanggakan betapa cantiknya calon menantunya itu. Betapa beruntungnya Sehun bisa mendapatkan dirinya. Dan semua perkataan ibunya membuat Sehun sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak memuntahkan makanannya di meja makan itu.

Sesekali ayah Sehun menimpali ocehan ibunya dan bertanya kepada Sehun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman dan anggukan atau gelengan yang pelan.

"Ibu jadi tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu."

Kedua pipi Sehun yang didalamnya sedang mengunyah makan malamnya seketika berhenti dan menggembung lalu menatap ibunya tajam.

"Ibu berhenti."

Ibunya memukul lengan ayahnya pelan lalu tertawa anggun. "Sayang, lihat anakmu malu-malu begitu. Sehun, kau tidak tahu ya kalau jejak kalian itu tertinggal di kemeja putihmu kemarin."

Tenggorokannya terasa kering, ibunya jeda sejenak dengan meminum air putih yang disediakan. "Lipstik merah milik Zizi tertinggal di kemejamu." Ibunya menyeringai.

Sehun makin geram, apalagi melihat tunangannya yang memasang tampang polos dan merona malu.

"Ibu berhentilah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak."

Sehun merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. Bantingan benda terdengar, ponselnya sengaja dia berikan dengan kasar kepada ibunya yang menunjukan gambar tunanganya; calon menantu mereka, yang sedang bercumbu.

"Oh Sehun!" Suara tegas ayahnya memperingatkannya atas sikapnya. Dan Sehun tak bergeming.

"Astaga! Kepalaku!"

"Nonya Oh!"

"Istriku!"

Sehun mendorong pelan kursinya dan berdiri, "Lebih baik aku mendapatkan wanita jalang sungguhan, daripada wanita dengan topeng seperti dirinya."

.

.

.

Ini tepat dua minggu setelah pertunangannya dibatalkan, dan Sehun merasa bebas untuk mendapatkan incarannya. Mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul yang masih ramai di hari-hari kerja meski waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

Ini kedua kalinya Sehun menginjakan kakinya di klub tempat mantan tunangannya bercumbu dengan lelaki lain.

Kali ini Sehun mengenakan kemeja berwarna baby blue, membuatnya terlihat sangat mengemaskan dan tentu saja mempesona. Jasnya ia tinggal di mobilnya, Sehun hanya mengantongi dompet, kunci mobil, dan yang terpenting ponselnya.

Sehun duduk disalah satu sofa yang masih kosong, kaki kanannya naik ke paha sebelah kirinya. Bahkan Sehun juga melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Para gadis dengan pakaian yang kurang bahan melintas di depan Sehun sambil memamerkan lenggak lenggok tubuh mereka. Beberapa gadis bahkan tak segan mengerling nakal pada dirinya.

Dan Sehun hanya menatap mereka datar.

Tujuan dirinya ke klub ini lagi, hanya ingin menemukan seseorang yang bahkan wajahnya saja ia tidak tahu.

Hari semakin malam dan Sehun masih menunggu gadis yang menabraknya kemarin melintas dihadapannya. Lantai dansa tempat para pria dan wanita menggerakan tubuh mereka diiringi musik semakin penuh. Sehun tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi ia hanya mengikuti hati dan pikirannya untuk berdiri dan menjadi salah satu di lantai dansa itu.

Bruk!

.

.

.

Otak Sehun seolah memutar kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka tak percaya dirinya akan mengalami kejadian yang sama persis dua kali.

"Maafkan aku,"

Lagi. Suara merdu ini menyapanya, dan tak segan Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping gadis ini, menyesapi harum rambutnya yang seperti stroberi. Dan Sehun sungguh menyesal karena di kejadian pertama dirinya tak menatap wajah gadis ini.

Wajahnya mungil, bibirnya kissable, dan tatapannya lucu seperti bayi rusa. Sungguh amat sangat mengemaskan di mata seorang Oh Sehun.

"Oh astaga bajumu, terkena lisptickku?!"

"Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh kesuara yang terdengar samar-samar karena dentuman musik terlalu keras. Dan matanya membelak kaget melihat pria yang berjalan terburu-buru kearahnya sambil menatapnya marah.

Luhan menggigit bibir kissablenya yang terlapis lipstick merah menyala, tubuhnya menegang dan mulai bergetar.

Luhan menatap Sehun, seakan minta pertolongan dari amukan pria itu. Beruntung mode kepekaan Sehun sedang on, sehingga dengan gentlenya Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan ala bridal lalu membawanya menjauh.

Semua pasang mata menatap mereka, yang entah sejak kapan mulai berpagutan dalam, saling melumat. Bahkan tanpa sadar mereka mulai mengarah ke pintu keluar, membuat pria tadi mengejar mereka.

Kaki panjang Sehun membawa mereka ke parkiran lebih cepat dari pria tadi, dan Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke mobilnya. Tidak. Mereka belum masuk ke dalam mobil, melainkan Sehun sedang menghimpit tubuh mungil Luhan diatas kap mobil Sehun.

Derap langkah terburu-buru mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka, dan dengan cepat Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dan memperhatikan derap langkah yang semakin mendekat itu. Sehun menarik Luhan bangun, lalu mendorongnya masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Meninggalkan pria yang terobsesi dengan Luhan itu sendirian, kebingungan.

.

.

.

Sehun tak tahu harus kemana, karena gadis yang tadi ia ketahui bernama Luhan ini sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang begitu polos. Tubuh Luhan yang terbalut baju minim sudah tertutupi jas Sehun.

Dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kalau Luhan tetap Sehun biarkan tubuhnya terekspos. Pertama, penis Sehun akan berereksi dengan dua kali lebih cepat. Kedua, Sehun akan menyerang Luhan di mobilnya karena kemungkinan yang pertama.

Akhirnya, Sehun memutuskan membawa Luhan ke hotel berbintang di kawasan elit. Tak tega membangunkan Luhan, Sehun memutuskan untuk menggendong Luhan lagi. Dan Sehun sekuat tenaga menahan tangannya agar tidak bergerilya di sekitar bokong Luhan.

Karena posisinya yang mulai kurang nyaman akhirnya Luhan mengerjapkan pelan matanya, dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah dada bidang pria yang tadi menolongnya; melarikan diri.

"Maaf tuan, bisa kau turunkan aku?" Luhan bercicit lembut kepada Sehun, tapi tangannya melingkar seduktif di leher jenjang Sehun.

"Tapi sayangnya kita sudah sampai."

Sehun membuka pintu kamar hotel mereka, dan menutupnya dengan kakinya. Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan di kasur king size hotel, dan menindihnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa lipstick merah itu favoritemu?"

Sehun menatap bibir dan mata Luhan bergantian, Luhan menuntun satu tangannya mengelus dada Sehun yang kemejanya menempel lipsticknya.

"Bukankah aku tampak sexy dengan warna merah, tuan?"

"Sangat sexy, Luhanku."

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir merah Luhan lalu mengecupnya dalam, penuh kelembutan. Luhan yang jarang mendapat perlakuan lembut dengan senang hati kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

Sehun semakin dalam mencium Luhan, lidahnya menerobos masuk kedalam mulut hangat Luhan membuat Luhan mendesis memanggil Sehun seperti Sehun adalah masternya dan dirinya slave.

.

.

.

Sehun menjilati telinga dan leher Luhan, sedangkan tangannya sibuk membuka kain yang membalut tubuh Luhan. Luhan mendesah hebat saat Sehun menurunkan underwearnya dan menyentuh bibir vaginanya yang begitu basah dengan gaya yang sensual.

"Panggil aku Sehun, sayangku."

Luhan menjambak rambut belakang Sehun dengan pelan, sebagai pelampiasan karena Sehun mulai mengulum putingnya yang menegang. Sesekali Sehun menggigit puting Luhan, membuat tubuh indah itu melengkung ke atas dan menekan kepala pria diatasnya.

"Uhmhh—Sehunku sayang."

Sehun menyeringai tampan mendengar panggilan Luhan untuknya, membuat dirinya bersemangat berkali lipat untuk menjamah tubuh kekasihnya?

Sehun mengecup-ngecup kecil setiap inchi tubuh Luhannya yang ternyata harum mawar membuat dirinya tak ingin meninggalkan tubuh Luhan barang sedetik. Sesekali Sehun meninggalkan jejak ditubuh Luhan, membuang Luhan merintih merasakan bagian tubuhnya seperti tersedot kemudian dikulum.

Luhan merapatkan pahanya saat merasakan desiran nafas Sehun tepat didepan bibir vaginanya.

"Kau begitu mengemaskan sayang."

Sehun berusaha memasukan satu jarinya diantara paha Luhan yang menghimpit. Dan tangannya berkedut karena Luhan semakin mengeratkan himpitannya. Sehun tak tinggal diam, dirinya berusaha menjebol pertahanan Luhan untuk sampai di depan bibir vaginanya yang basah dan klitorisnya yang sudah memerah.

Mata indah Luhan terpejam merasakan kenikmatan karena bagian bawahnya sedang digoda benda yang tak asing lagi.

"Sehun-ie."

Bulu kuduknya berdiri; Luhan bergidik, saat benda basah tak bertulang milik Sehun membelai telinganya. Kuku tangan Luhan yang bercat merah senada dengan lipsticknya menusuk punggung Sehun yang masih berbalut kemejanya.

Merasa tubuhnya gerah karena perbuatan mereka dan juga birahi mereka yang diubun-ubun, dengan posisi setengah berdiri tetap menindihi Luhan, Sehun membuka kemejanya terburu-buru.

Hanya menatap tubuh Sehun yang tampak begitu mempesona membuat Luhan merona, akhirnya Luhan memilih membantu Sehun membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing celananya.

Tangannya yang belum sempat menyingkir dari sekitar selangkangan Sehun, tertampar dengan penis Sehun yang panjang yang menegang. Luhan menelan salivanya saat memperhatikan penis Sehun yang mulai berurat.

.

.

.

Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya intim dengan Sehun yang sudah sama telanjangnya dengan dirinya. Payudaranya yang berisi beradu dengan dada Sehun yang bidang membuat putingnya semakin mengeras dan menyapa putting Sehun.

Luhan mendorong Sehun sampai pemuda itu terlentang menantang di kasur, menunggu perbuatan Luhan selanjutnya. Woman on top. Luhan duduk di perut ber-abs Sehun, membiarkan cairan dari vaginanya yang basah menempel dan memberikan kesan dingin di perut Sehun.

Tangan Sehun mengelus sekitar paha mulus Luhan, sedangkan tangan Luhan bertumpu di dada Sehun, membuat payudara montoknya beradu dan membuat belahan yang membuat birahi Sehun semakin memuncak.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya menyelipkan helaian rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Astaga, Sehun tak berkedip menatap Luhan yang tampak sexy dan cute dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sial.

"Vaginaku sudah terlalu basah, bisa kita cepat ke inti?"

Luhan melihat dengan jelas Sehun tersenyum mesum, lalu tangannya mulai meraih penisnya sendiri dan mengurutnya pelan.

"Bisa mundur sedikit, agar penisku tidak salah masuk lubang."

Salah. Masuk. Lubang. Luhan memberikan death glare kearah Sehun, dan Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luhan yang mengemaskan.

Tidak, Luhan tidak mundur dengan mengangkat bokongnya lalu memberikan pasrah lubangnya yang basah. Luhan mundur dengan gerakan yang sensual, menggesekan bokong sintalnya di perut Sehun, membuat nafas Sehun tersengal tak ketara.

Seharusnya sepersekian detik yang lalu penis Sehun sudah tertanam sempurna didalam Luhan, dan pasti seharusnya rectum Luhan sedang mengurut penis Sehun dengan lembut.

Tapi yang Luhan lakukan hanya, menggenggam penis Sehun dan mengadu kepala penisnya dengan bibir vaginanya, membuat kedua pasangan itu memejamkan mata mereka erat merasakan sensi antara kesal dan nikmat.

Satu tangan Luhan masih terus menggoda bibir vaginanya dengan kepala penis Sehun, sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk memilin nipple coklatnya.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah kembali terbaring pasrah dibawah Sehun yang sekarang sedang menciumi vaginanya bahkan sesekali menjilatinya.

"Ah! Itu sakit!"

Luhan menjambak kasar rambut Sehun dan menekan kepala Sehun semakin dalam di sekitar vaginanya karena gigi Sehun menggigit klitoris Luhan yang membesar.

Sehun menyisir rambutnya kebelakang, membuat jantung Luhan berdegup kencang karena terlalu terbuai dengan ketampanan Sehun.

Tidak seperti Luhan yang hanya mengesekan kepala penisnya di bibir vaginanya, kali ini Sehun mulai memasukan kepala penisnya kedalam vagina Luhan. Hanya kepalanya saja, membuat vagina Luhan terasa gatal dan semakin basah.

Sehun mulai bergerak, mengeluar-masukan kepala penisnya diujung bibir Luhan. Membuat Luhan kesal dan memilih memajukan pinggulnya, melingkarkan kakinya disekitar pinggang Sehun, membuat lubangnya langsung terasa penuh dan kepala penis Sehun tepat menubruk sweet spotnya.

"Nghh—Sehunhh—h,"

Satu tangan Luhan melingkar di leher Sehun, dan tubuhnya melengkung keatas. Sungguh Luhan merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Belum lagi penis Sehun dengan ukuran yang tidak bisa disepelekan berhasil membuat lubangnya sesak penuh rasa yang sulit diungkapkan.

Sehun menarik lagi penisnya, tapi terhenti karena Luhan membuat gerakan erotis sehingga penisnya seperti berputar, Sehun menyeringai lalu menghentakan kasar penisnya membuat Luhan kaget; memekik keras.

"Uhmhh—lebih dalam—ahh,"

Gerakan Sehun beraturan menghujam vagina Luhan, dari tempo yang lambat sampai tempo yang hard sampai membuat payudara Luhan bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri, kesempatan yang bagus untuk Sehun remas.

Luhan menyentuh selangkangannya sendiri dan menekan-mengusapnya kasar-membuat gerakan memutar membuatnya semakin mabuk karena persetubuhannya dengan Sehun.

Sehun yang memenjarakan kepala Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, menatap wajah Luhan yang dipenuhi birahi, sungguh sexy, dan membuat Sehun ingin terus menghujam vaginanya yang sungguh rapat. Cocok dengan penisnya.

Luhan tak tahu sudah berapa kali dirinya orgasme karena penis Sehun, tapi yang jelas Sehun sama sekali belum menyemprotkan semennya. Sungguh perkasa.

Penis Sehun semakin membesar, dan lubang Luhan semakin menyempit. Membuat Sehun memperlambat genjotannya tapi berulang kali terus menumbuk sweet spot Luhan, membuat Luhan mengigit bibirnya dan meremas seprei.

"Ahh—,"

Sehun melengguh panjang, saat spermanya keluar membanjiri lubang Luhan dan merambat ke paha Luhan. Tanpa melepas alat vitalnya, mereka berdua tertidur sambil berpelukan.

.

.

.

Satu tangannya memegang jas yang ia sampirkan di pundaknya. Sehun masuk dengan santai kedalam rumahnya di pukul enam pagi. Dirinya terus berjalan pura-pura tidak tahu kalau sang ibu sedang menatapnya garang dari dapur.

Tap.. Tap..

Sehun menaiki dua anak tangga menuju rumahnya, dan langsung berhenti saat ibunya memanggil dengan nada yang dingin, mencekam.

"Darimana saja?!"

Sehun menyandarkan pundak; dan tubuhnya, di tembok lalu menatap ibunya dengan pandangan yang lurus dan datar.

"Mencari udara segar."

Ibunya melangkah mendekat, dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Oh bagus sekali, apa kau tidak ingat jalan pulang?!"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari ibunya kearah ayahnya yang mendekati ibunya. Ayah Sehun menenangkan istrinya, dengan mengusap lembut pundak istrinya.

"Biarkan saja Sehun tak pulang sekalipun, dia sudah besar sayang."

Sehun menangguk setuju dengan pernyataan ayahnya. Dan ibunya hanya menghela nafasnya berat.

"Oh astaga! Oh Sehun! Lipstick berwarna merah! Lagi?! Anak bandel! Kemari kau!"

Sehun melihat kemeja baby bluenya, dan matanya membulat seperti berpikir kemudian dirinya tersenyum samar yang konyol.

"Au! Ibu!"

Sehun meringis pelan saat ibunya menjewernya dengan kuat, belum lagi telinganya ditarik. Sang ayah hanya menatap anaknya prihatin.

"Apa lagi ini?! Lehermu juga ada lipstick merahnya?! Kau habis bercinta dengan wanita mana?!" Sehun semakin mengaduh kesakitan saat ibunya berpaling mulai menarik jambangnya. Ayahnya meringis dan memegangi jambangnya sendiri. Sungguh nyonya Oh, istri dan ibu yang kejam.

"I—ibu sungguhan di leherku juga ada lipsticknya?"

.

.

.

_Sehun dan Luhan sudah terbangun lagi di pukul setengah lima, padahal mereka baru tertidur tiga jam. Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk mandi bersama, tadinya karena mereka bermaksud ingin menghemat waktu. Sehun harus kembali kerumahnya dan berangkat ke kantor, sedangkan Luhan ingin pulang dan melanjutkan tidurnya._

_Tapi mereka mengurungkan niat menghemat waktu karena mereka sempat bermain, walau cepat dan tanpa penetrasi di lubang Luhan._

_Dan permainan mereka tanpa foreplay terasa lebih nikmat karena Luhan terus merintih, mendesah, dan memanggil nama Sehun keenakan._

_Setelah Sehun dan Luhan selesai bermain, keduanya berpakaian rapih kembali menggenakan pakaian mereka semalam. Dan sungguh Luhan terlalu menggoda dengan pakaian minimnya di pagi hari._

_Sehun memutuskan mengantarkan Luhan pulang, karena tak tega membiarkan perempuan cantik itu pulang dengan taksi._

_Mereka keluar dari hotel tepat setengah enam pagi, Sehun memberikan jasnya kepada Luhan untuk Luhan pakai menutupi tubuhnya._

_Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan dan bergegas masuk untuk mengemudikannya, sepanjang perjalanan Luhan hanya menunduk dan pipinya merona, membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembul Luhan._

_Luhan menengok kearah Sehun saat Sehun bertanya dimana arah rumahnya, dan dengan malu-malu Luhan menunjukan arah rumahnya yang ternyata bisa ditempuh dengan waktu sepuluh menit dari rumah Sehun._

_Mobil Sehun berhenti didepan rumah minimalis dengan pekarangan yang indah penuh bunga, Luhan hendak turun tapi tangannya ditahan oleh tangan besar Sehun._

"_Boleh meminta nomor ponselmu?"_

_Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan menyebutkan digit angka nomornya. Luhan hendak keluar lagi, tapi tangan Sehun menahannya lagi. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, dan Sehun memberikan bahasa tubuh kalau jasnya masih Luhan kenakan._

_Dan dengan wajah yang makin merona, Luhan melepaskan jas Sehun dan mengembalikannya._

_Cup! Otak Sehun kosong, saat bibir lembut Luhan menyapa lehernya._

"_Terimakasih Sehun,"_

_Luhan mengerling nakal dan berlari turun, langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya._

.

.

.

"Untuk apa ibu berbohong kalau ada lipstick merah di lehermu anak nakal!"

Sungguh Sehun seperti seorang yang idiot karena detik berikutnya dirinya menampilkan cengiran yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

Kening kedua orang tuanya menyerit heran.

"Hehehe.."

Ibu Sehun semakin geram dengan tingkat anaknya, membuat ibunya melepaskan tangannya dari jambang Sehun lalu memukuli sekujur tubuh anaknya, sampai Sehun berteriak minta ampun.

"Oh Sehun. Seharusnya kau sadar kau ini berasal dai keluarga mana," Ayah Sehun geleng-geleng dengan pengakuan Sehun yang habis meniduri wanita.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus segera menikahinya!"

Rambut Sehun ditarik-tarik oleh ibunya, kepala Sehun bergerak kekanan dan kekiri karena ulah ibunya.

"Aku tak mau perempuan itu hamil tanpa kau yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Dasar anak nakal!"

Sehun mencengkram lembut kedua tangan ibunya, lalu dengan tatapan yang penuh keyakinan Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Sesegera mungkin aku membawanya kesini, dan menikahinya. Ibu tak perlu khawatir."

Ibu Sehun menatap Sehun ragu, ingin memukul kepala anaknya itu lagi. Ibunya berpikir mungkin otak Sehun ada yang rusak atau syarafnya ada yang putus membuat omongan anaknya ngelantur.

"Bukankah tadi ibu sendiri yang meminta aku untuk segara menikahinya?"

"Call! Lusa kita mulai bersiap untuk pernikahanmu, dua minggu lagi."

Sehun jaw drop. Dirinya tak percaya kalau masa lajangnya akan berakhir dengan perempuan yang menempelkan lipstick merah di kemejanya sebanyak dua kali, lalu mereka bercinta, lalu pernikahan dadakan akan segera dilaksanakan.

"Ingat kau sudah berjanji."

"Iya ibu, aku berjanji."

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**A/N: **ELOOOOOO~~~ Aku kembali~~~~ HAHAHAHA ini apa coba? T^T ga jelas banget ya wkwk. FMaL sama LMRM aja belum lanjut aku malah ngeluarin ini, minta dihajar banget ya? ((rolling)) ya daripada idenya kebuang percuma kayak yang udah-udah, akhirnya aku nyempetin nulis :3

FMaL sama LMRM enggak tau bakal di upload kapan, soalnya belum aku tulis cuma baru aku rancang didalam otak ((dor)).

Gimana ff yang ini? Seperti biasa ya, hancur alurnya, banyak typo(s)nya, dan yang penting tuh keenggak jelasannya. HAHAHA.

Untuk yang mau saran, kritik atau ngasih ide(?) ke aku, bisa add Line aja : **sedaective**.

Aku rencana juga mau buat grup Line nih buat para SeLu Ship, biar kita bisa saling sharing atau sekedar ngobrol aja, yang jelas untuk tambah-tambah teman. Hihi

Jangan lupa review~~

a.


End file.
